Short, Stubborn Illness
by Sweet Charisma
Summary: Ellie visits a sick, stubborn Sean after school! A little short, cute SeanEllie I wrote. Flaming is not nice. If you do not like this couple don't read. R & R and enjoy!


**{Title}** Short, Stubborn Illness  
  
**{Author}** Sweet Charisma  
  
**{Summary}** Ellie visits a sick, stubborn Sean after school!  
  
I do not own Degrassi but I do love it! This idea popped into my head while I was role-playing Sean on live journal. X3 Enjoy!

Just ignore technecalities too. This was meant to be a fun, cute, short story so have cute, short fun .

* * *

Sean awoke with a stretch, pulling his arms above his head. His eyes blinked open to the sunlight beading through the blinds covering his window. That was strange, he was usually awake much sooner than this. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.  
  
He slipped his eyes shut. His head pounded and he felt unusually weak. Perhaps he really should have taken the medicine the night before when he felt the fever coming on. But, who was he kidding? Sean Cameron never got sick. Plus, Ellie would be in school. He had to see her.  
  
Sean began to rise, when a loud voice boomed from the hallway.  
  
"I don't think so." it said, shortly before tracker appeared in his doorway.  
  
Sean quirked a brow. "Eh?"   
  
Tracker shot him a disbelieving look. "You do realize you're burning up, right?"  
  
Sean walked toward the doorway. "No. I don't." he stated, attempting to push past his older brother.  
  
All it took was one powerful nudge from Tracker and Sean was forced back into his room. The older brother stood tall, his stance determined. He pushed Sean back down onto the bed.  
  
Sean narrowed his eyes in anger and looked up at Tracker. "Watch it." he warned.  
  
Tracker ignored him and held up a thermometer. Apparently he'd had it in his hand the whole time. "If I'm wrong, you get to do whatever you want for the next week."  
  
Sean smirked slightly, grabbing the thermometer handed to him. He turned it on and slid it under his tongue. Tracker folded his arms across his chest and waited.   
  
A few moments later, the thermometer beeped. Sean slid it back out and looked at it. "You see." he said, before processing what the thermometer read. "It's only-"   
  
Tracker grabbed the thermometer from his younger brother's hand and glanced at it. "101.4. You're staying home." With that, Tracker turned and walked out of the room.   
  
Groaning, Sean fell back into a laying position on the bed. Today was going to be dull and boring. He wouldn't be so reluctant of staying home if Tracker would let him go out. But, knowing his brother, no school, no life. Perhaps a break was in order but that means he wouldn't see Ellie until Monday. She had interviews for The Grapevine all weekend and today was supposed to be their day. Ugh, why was being sick so sucky? It was just a little fever anyway.  
  
- - - -   
  
Later that afternoon:   
  
Sean walked out of the kitchen, a plate of chocolate cake in one hand, a bottle of soda tucked under his arm. He wore a white undershirt and a pair of flannel pajamas. A light blue bandana was tied securely over his hair. He placed the bottle of soda down on the table and fell back onto the couch with a contended sigh. Relaxing all day wasn't the worst after all. School was out so Ellie would be calling soon and Tracker was out running errands for God knew what. Yup, it didn't seem as if he had a care in the world.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. A knock followed the sound shortly after. Sean tilted his head curiously and rose, the plate of chocolate cake still in his hand. He opened the door and there stood…  
  
Ellie. She held metal thermoses, one in each hand, right bigger than the left. A smile was planted on her face and she was dressed in a red plaid skirt, fishnets, and a black shirt, seams held by pins. Her black boots reached her ankles.  
  
"Ellie?" Sean asked, his face showing plain delight. "I didn't expect you."  
  
Ellie quirked a brow, her lip falling lop-sided as she studied him. Her gaze fell silently to the chocolate cake in his hand. "Hm. That what you should be having when you're sick?" she asked, sounding less scolding than her thoughts probably were.   
  
Sean stood silent, taken by surprise at the unexpected answer. "I - uh…" he stumbled over his words. She took one step in and kicked the door shut, obviously ready to ignore his protests. She shoved the bigger thermos in his free hand and dipped her finger into the frosting of the cake. She brought it to her mouth and licked it clean.  
  
Ellie looked up at him and shook her head. "It's very 'Sean's death by chocolate'." she said with a disappointed look on her face. She took the plate of cake from his hand and shoved the other thermos into it. "Soup and tea. It makes a healthier Sean." she said, shoving past him and crossing into the kitchen.   
  
Sean turned, watching her. Such an amazing and unpredictable girlfriend she was. He knew then that she had every intention of making his life a healthy hell until he got better. She was lucky she was the only person he'd put up with this for.  
  
With a sigh, Sean looked down at the thermoses in his hand. "Goodbye chocolate cake…" he muttered and began walking toward the kitchen. When his gaze left the thermoses to look up, it came dead on with Ellie's. He jumped slightly at the surprise and looked down at her hands. No more chocolate cake. A cry escaped his lips as he was about to protest but she abruptly caught him by the wrist and dragged him to the couch. Forcefully, she shoved him down and he went willingly. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled innocently.  
  
"How did you know I was sick?" he asked exasperatedly.  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes and took a seat on the arm of the couch. "Sean…you said you were getting there last night. I had this aching suspicion that…well, you got there." she explained with a shrug. He was about to open his mouth to speak, again, when she interrupted him purposely. "I figured we could watch a movie or something while you eat your soup."  
  
Again, he was about to say something but was cut off by her hand flying up to his forehead. Her eyes widened slightly. "You're burning up! Did you take anything for this fever?" she asked, concern in her voice.  
  
Sean shook his head and laughed slightly at her antics. "El, it isn't that serious."  
  
Ellie stood abruptly causing Sean to, again, jump. Was she trying to kill him or make him feel better?  
  
"The hell it isn't." she said, a dangerous smile peaking through her lips. She stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen once again.  
  
Sean slammed back onto the couch with a groan. All he wanted was a little slice of heaven that was chocolate cake. He set the thermos of tea on the table in front of him and unscrewed the cap on the soup. Well, it did smell good. And it was from Ellie. The least he could do was drink it.  
  
He put his lips to the thermos, tilting it until bits of chicken, noodle, and broth poured into his mouth. He made a face suddenly, remembering how much he despised chicken noodle soup. He took it away from his lips and coughed, a hand flying to the throat that was now warm from the liquid.  
  
Ellie came back into the room, something in her hand. As she neared closer, he recognized it as pills.  
  
"Ellie!" he protested. "It isn't that serious!" he repeated stubbornly.  
  
Ellie stared him gravely in the eye, demanding he accept the pills. He sighed, reluctantly holding out his palm so she'd drop it into his hand. She did so and he studied them for a moment. She spotted the bottle of soda and quickly snatched it from the table, pushing the tea closer to him. He watched first as she unscrewed the seal from it and drank it herself. He groaned again, turning his attention back to the pills.   
  
"Come on, Sean. How do you expect to get better on soda and chocolate cake?" she asked, her eyes scolding him to take the pills.  
  
He shook his head popping the pills into his mouth. Secretly he hid them under his tongue. Hey, she'd have to go return the soda to the kitchen, eh? He sipped the tea she made for him, pretending to swallow the pills with it. Gosh, it was green tea. She didn't even put sugar in it or anything.  
  
Ellie, much to his surprise, cleared her throat. His eyes widened and he shrugged, his eyes plainly asking 'what the hell else do you want from me?'.   
  
"Say Unique New York twice." she demanded, knowingly.  
  
Sean rolled his eyes and took another sip of tea. This time, the pills went with it. How did she know? Was he that obvious?   
  
Ellie nodded in satisfaction and screwed the cap back onto the bottle of soda. She walked, with it, into the kitchen and came back without it. Instantaneously, she was scanning the VHS rack for a good movie.  
  
Sean gave in to her demands and took a sip from the thermos again. Groaning at the taste, he swallowed as much of it as he could. When he was sure it was empty and over with, he grabbed the tea again. At least that taste he could deal with. Why did she have to know exactly what was good for him? It kinda sucked.   
  
"How about…Queen of the Damned?" ((Yes, just pretend it came out on VHS X3 I can't imagine Tracker wasting money on a DVD player.)) she asked, perking slightly at the idea. He sighed and nodded. Excitedly, she popped it into the VCR and leapt onto the couch with the remote. "Great movie." she commented, turning to him. Quickly, though, she turned back to the T.V screen.  
  
Sean sighed and rested his head in his palm. It was amazing how intent on the movie she was. He couldn't help a smile looking at her, but it stubbornly faded. He couldn't let her know he loved this torture and all of the trouble she was going through to see that he was healthy.   
  
A few moments into the movie, she turned to face him. He caught her gaze out of the corner of his eye and met hers.   
  
"Why the smug look, my happy camper?" she asked, voice blatant.  
  
"No reason…" he muttered and turned back to watching the T.V. He could still feel her gaze focused on him dangerously. He quickly looked back to her. "What?" he asked with a falsely irritated look to him.  
  
She laughed and held her arms out, gesturing for him to come relax.  
  
He shook his head. "No way, I'm going to get you sick." he protested, stubbornly turning back to the movie.  
  
She frowned crossing her arms. "I go through all this trouble to bring you soup and you won't even give me your germs?" she teased, serious appearance still keeping to her. How did she do it?  
  
"El-"  
  
"No, Sean. You will come lay on my lap until you fall asleep! Whatever you have I got from kissing you yesterday anyway."  
  
Sean smirked and scooted closer to her. A smile covered her face. He laid down until his head was comfortably in her lap.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"Much." he replied, voice contended. "Thanks, El."  
  
"Sh…" she quieted him, untying his bandana so she could smoothly run her fingers through his hair. She discarded it and gently tangled her fingers in and out of his hair affectionately.  
  
He slipped his eyes shut. The sacrifice he'd made with the chocolate cake was well worth this moment with her. She had a point. If she caught what he had, he could just surprise her after school like she did for him. 


End file.
